


Shattered

by ClumsyWerecoyote



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke-Mentions, F/M, Growing Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Jarper, Multi, Nightmares, Shortly After 2x16
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClumsyWerecoyote/pseuds/ClumsyWerecoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monty helps Harper after returning from Mount Weather, Jasper struggles to forgive Monty and hopes that his relationship with Harper will grow and Harper is trying to avoid to go to sleep but finds a good Guardian in Jasper...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> So this my pre-2x16 fanfic, as much as I ship Marper im a Jarper shipper at heard im gonna add more chapters, I just need soe Time I have some Ideas but yeah ... also sorry for my spelling or bad english sometimes im from Germany so im rally sorry.

**Monty**

* * *

He gave Clarke one last Hug, closed his Sweater and walked into Camp Jaha for the first time. He knew Jasper wasn't just gonna forgive him that easily, he's gonna give him his Time and he Hopes that Jasper will forgive him at all.

So for now he is just gonna pay more attention to other People like Harper and Miller. He knew that Harper and him would have Nightmares about the things the Mountain Men did to him and he wanted to be there for her, but it wouldn't be easy he knows that.

One Night he slept in his Tent, alone, because his Parents didn't make it, neither did Harper's or Jasper's that just made everything worse, so while he was sleeping, he suddenly awoke because someone was screaming infront of his Tent, he recognized those screams, it was Harper who was screaming, but why outside his Tent ? He walked out only to see that Harper had been sleeping infront of his Tent because she was scared, she was probably afraid to ask Monty if she could sleep in his Tent. "Harper, it's me Monty" he said in a calm Voice, in order to wake her up. She stopped screaming, "Monty ?" she asked, "Why are you sleeping outside my Tent ?" he asked "I had a Nightmare and I was too scared to ask you if I could stay in your Tent.". He knew how she felt he tried avoiding sleep but at some point he gave in and fell asleep.He helped her up and told her she can stay in his Tent for the Night but he knew they had to find a selution this couldn't go on...

 

**Jasper**

* * *

 

Jasper didn't wanna talk to Monty, he didn't wanna talk to anyone, for now he was done with Monty, Bellamy and Clarke, after what they did he couldn't forgive the that easily, he needed Time. He had heard that Clarke left, but he didn't really care about that, he didn't want Clarke to die, he was sure she would find her way. 

He had heard Harper scream several Nights, and he always calmed her down since he offered to share his Tent with her. He didn't want to admit it but deep down he had feelings for the Girl, he called "Low-Hanging Fruit" a few Months ago and the Friendship with her made him really happy.

He was still sad about Maya but it has been Months now and he decided he had to move on for his own sake, he thought about forgiving Monty but right now Monty's relationship with Miller grew more and more and they became close Friends, so he just left it that way, he still had Harper and he had kinda hoped they could maybe become a couple on Day

**Harper**

* * *

 

When she walked back into Camp for the first Time it didn't felt like Home she knew she would have to get used to everything first.

Harper tried to avoid sleep for a long Time, but when she was in the Medical-Bay and Abby had noticed she didn't sleep, Abby strictly told her to sleep at least a little bit and that she schould go and find someone who could sleep in her Tent with her and calm her down if she had a Nightmare. That was said very easily but everyone had already settled in and everyone had found someone to share their Tent with the only Person who didn't had a Place to sleep was her and she didn't know who to ask, when Jasper came up to her and told her, that they could share his Tent, wich she happily agrees on, even though she was still scared to go to sleep but Jasper asured her he was gonna look out for her, wich she didn't really expect because she thought he wouldn't want to take care of anyone for a while now, but their Friendship seemed to make the both of them happier


	2. Finding someone who doesn't want to be found.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harper and Jasper go looking for Clarke, but find something way more intersting instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will add other chapters for Octavia and Lincoln, Abby, Bellamy, Raven and Wick, Monty and Miller and you know...

A few Weeks later, Harper asked Jasper if he would go searching for Clarke with her. Jasper said yes, but not because he wants to find Clarke, he just wants to spend some Time with Harper, he thought it was nonsense trying to find a Person who doesn't want to be found.

"Why are we doing this again ?" he asked.  
"Jasper, don't do this to me, I don't want to be dragged into this mess with Monty,Bellamy,Clarke and You. I know you need Time to forgive them, but I hope you know that you killing Cage would have never worked anyway, you were surrounded by Guards. And the Mountain Men wouldn't have stopped." she replied. Jasper wanted to say something but he saw that Harper was clearly annoyed with this toppic and in the back of his Head he kinda knew she was right. They walked for Hours and didn't find Clarke, it was getting dark and they decided not to go back but set up their Tent and spend the night in the Woods.

"You know I think you're pretty sexy huh ?" she said him, just to cheer him up a little.  
"Hey, stop messing with me I am an Boy with hurt emotions." he said and smiled at her.  
"Im not messing with you, don't remember the Time I visited your Tent and later you told Monty im "low hanging fruit", you basicly dissed me Dude." she told him laughing a little. Jasper couldn't believe Monty told her but he didn't really mean it back then he just still had this major crush on Octavia but she's with Lincoln and Jasper knows that is how it's supposed to be. He still was sad Maya died but he had seen enough Times that if you don't move on it'll just make things worse.

"I didn't really mean that, I hope you know that." he told her, "And I think your beautiful I just have this feeling you have a major crush on Monty." he added.  
"Naaah, Monty is just my Best Friend he was there for me, and im pretty sure he has a thing for this other Guy we all know." she said and laughed.  
"True, you know....I kinda have a crush on you." he said.  
"I know that, you already told me Im sexy and Beautiful". she said with a fancy tone.  
"I didn't say sexy that was you." he said.  
"I know...you know there is something I have wanted to do since the little visit in your Tent." she said and leaned over to give him a little Kiss. He kissed back and they started making out wildly, Jasper kissed Harpers neck and his hands slid under her shirt and lets just say they had a fun night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this =) Kudos and Comments would mean the World to me <3

**Author's Note:**

> So this was the first Chapter feel free to tell me what you think about it =)


End file.
